Frost Regiment
Frost Regiment (フロストレジメント Furosuto Rejimento) is a clan from the Magallanica nation. Frost Regiment revolves around punishing the opponent for attacking by continually draining your opponent's resources, including their face up damage, soul, rear-guards, and cards in hand. Background Frost Regiment is the second regular army of Magallanica, the first being Aqua Force. While Aqua Force handles naval operations, Frost Regiment handles inland expeditions and land combat, with a focus on homeland defense. Unlike Aqua Force, which is primarily composed of sea-dwellers like s, s, and s, Frost Regiment is composed of the frost people, a cultural group composed of land-dwellers like frost dragons, humans, and warbeasts. The two armies originate from two different cultures that have shared Magallanica for millennia, and while they are currently united as one country, they have always been at odds. Originally, the sea-dwellers of the oceans sought to establish a foothold on land. They took over a few islands, but it was not enough, so they set their sights on the land to the south of the green nation, . However, the land they sought to take was already occupied by the people of the frost, a country whose inhabitants with power over ice. Both sides went to war, but the people of the frost used their defensive tactics to grind the war to a stalemate. However, the frost people were very disinterested in warfare, and so the sea-dwellers were able to negotiate with them. The frost people and the sea-dwellers merged their territory, giving the sea-dwellers their foothold on land and the frost people expanded influence over the sea and access to undersea goods. This was the beginning of the nation of Magallanica. Frost Regiment was formed soon after the founding of Magallanica, and the sea-dwellers soon began their wars of expansion. Led by Valeos and assisted by Frost Regiment, Aqua Force seized control of all of the seas of Cray, but the other nations soon threatened to strike back against Magallanica. As Magallanica was invaded by the other nations, Frost Regiment fought bitterly against the invaders, but soon, the government realized that it could not hold the line against the entire world. Soon, the people of Magallanica, especially the people of the frost who were disinterested in war, protested for peace. Magallanica signed treaties that ended the war and withdrew Aqua Force from the world's oceans. Due to the frost people's isolationism, Magallanica closed its borders soon after. Since then, the sea-dwellers and the frost people have coinhabited Magallanica for millennia. The relationship between the two is largely peaceful, although there is much tension and discrimination on both sides. Playstyle Frost Regiment is a control clan aimed at reducing the opponent's resources, attacking the opponent's Counter Blast and Soul Blast supply. In most cases, Frost Regiment does not directly drain the opponent's resources; instead, they give the opponent a choice, forcing them to choose between spending Counter Blast or Soul Blast or giving themselves another disadvantage like discarding cards, retiring rear-guards, letting you draw cards, or stopping their attacks. As Frost Regiment whittles down the opponent's resources, they make it harder and harder to maintain an offense against them, until in the end the opponent is completely stopped in their tracks. Frost Regiment does not seek to defeat the opponent with a decisive finishing move, but through grinding through the opponent's resources until they run out. To them, war is not glorious; it is bitter and cruel, even when it is necessary. Essentially, fighting against Frost Regiment should be like invading Russia in the winter. Races and Sub-clans Races *Battleroid * *Frost Dragon * * Sub-clans and archetypes *Bifrost List of Frost Regiment cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Frost Regiment Category:Magallanica